


Behind Bars

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, monsta x - Freeform, wonho x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night as you walked through the prison, checking for leftover inmates. They really shouldn't have let you, a very new officer in this field of work, do the job. They also should have been more careful when they were transferring prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Bars

**Author's Note:**

> wonho in trespass era is my religion. that's all i have to say

"We need an officer to do a quick sweep through the cells. Make sure we didn't forget anyone in there." You were stupid enough to raise your hand at the offer. Being a new officer, you wanted your co-workers to trust you, and you hadn't really had the chance to prove yourself yet. This could prove as a start.

How hard could it be? "I'm assuming this includes searching all of the cell blocks, right?"

The head officer shakes his head slightly. "Just the second floor. We'll be waiting for you at the new building, so just leave after you're sure everything is in place." You nodded in reply.

After everyone was dismissed, different officers started piling out of the staff room, while you grabbed a large set of keys to take with you on your little journey.  
As you made your way through the hallways and towards the central staircase, your mind wandered off to other things. Other things that included your family - your unapproving father and your disappointed mother. Your parents were rather stereotypical people. 

Your mother had always wanted you to be this pretty in pink, perfect ballerina daughter. She tried to teach you how to cook, clean, and raise pets/children. It wasn't that you weren't too lazy to learn how to do all of that, but you knew that your mother would not be amused if you were anything less than her expectations. Your father, though, just wanted you to be successful, as their only child. 

You wouldn't be surprised if he wanted a boy instead. A police officer? Isn't that a little too rough for someone like you? is what he had to say about your career of choice. Even when your mother wouldn't even talk to you about it, every holiday you came to visit them from college was spent listening to your mother suggest a different career at least three times.

Your thoughts dissipated as you reached the top of the staircase, stepping onto the second floor and looking around. Your mind shifted and you became more focused on doing your job rather than wasting your energy on undeserving people. 

You were about three cells down when you heard the footsteps. The footsteps were then followed by a voice as you found the source of it all behind the bars of the fourth cell, his face stuck in between two of the bars while he gripped them with his hands. He would have looked stupid and a little desperate if it weren't for the teasing smile he gave you.

"You look cute when you're focused. You're new, right? I saw you guarding the courtyard during work out." As his tongue glided out from him mouth and across his bottom lip, you recognized who he was.

He was the only inmate that stood out to you among the rest - his jet black hair and the strong muscles that came with his body, not to mention his tongue that would slightly poke out of his mouth as he lifted weights under the blazing sun.

You quickly nodded your head. "Looks like we forgot you. I'm going to call for someone, so just... wait here." He smiled at you, a little too cheerful.

"You don't even have a radio on you. Might not want to forget that in the future." You saw a mischevious glimmer in his eye as he chose his words. You didn't think you would need any of that, the only thing you carried was a pair of handcuffs. Silently chastising yourself, you were about to step back until suddenly you were being pulled, all too fast for your little brain to handle.

You found yourself in a position that you could only blame yourself for. Apparently, his cell door was not locked and this guy was extremely quick. He saw his chance and he took it. Of course he did, he's a criminal. 

"Would you look at that?" the inmate chuckled darkly, his strong arms holding your own against the cold stone wall. You breathing was speeding up as he took his time to look at you, trying to stay calm.

"Y/N. Nice name." He nodded towards your name tag, pinned against your chest. "How about we have some fun?"

"W-What are you planning - "

"Oh, come on. I asked you a question, darling." You felt his teeth nibble at your neck, just below your ear. "Chop, chop."

"What..." You gulped, anticipation and fear rushing through you all at once. No matter how good he felt on your neck, you knew you couldn't give in. Your body didn't seem to get that concept, unfortunately.

As soon as he started sucking against on a spot just above your collarbone your mouth betrayed you with a loud moan. Your head fell against the wall behind you, your teeth grit in frustration. "What kind of fun?"

"Ah, finally you reply." He says, not stopping his ministrations. He does, however, place both of your hands above your head. "You can call me Wonho. I'm sure you can agree on my idea of fun."

"Wonho," you try the name on your lips. He smirks and nods.

"This will count as rape once I get out of here. Do you really want more time added to your sentence?" You panted.

He rolled his eyes. "I see the way you look at me in the courtyard. You want this as much as I do. Plus, you've got a fine ass, I'm not about to miss out on that. The only other lady officer is old as fuck, and Kihyun's just not as tight as he once was. Help a fellow out."

You couldn't believe this was happening. You wondered if this was against the law because his offer was very tempting. Then you remembered that this was a criminal and that he could potentially kill you after having some "fun."

"How am I supposed to - ah! - trust you?" You could barely think straight with him teasing you with his tongue, circling the sensitive spot on your collarbone.

Annoyed from having to explain himself again, Wonho sighed tiredly. Catching you off guard, he attached his lips to yours.

It was nothing like you thought it would be. He was obviously a good kisser (read: fucking great), but you expected him to be rough and messy. He was the complete opposite: soft, gentle, and unhurried. As soon as his lips reached your's you gave in.

You felt him smirk against you before he pulled away whispering, "Don't think I won't be rough on you, darling." The suggestions in his voice sent your body into a frenzy. As much as your mind screamed to get out, your pussy was already reacting to his words.

Your mind was clouded with thoughts of what he would do to you as he re-positioned himself to hold your arms up with only one hand, the other grabbing at your waist.

You were able to put two and two together when you realized that he had been reaching for your handcuffs. Kinky . Excitement and fear altogether settled in your chest as he cuffed your hands together.

Wonho then proceeded to pull you flush against his body, hands gripping harshly at your hips. Your arm found themselves around his neck, your hands lightly tugging at his hair as he reattached your lips, this time in a battle for dominance. It wasn't really a battle when you practically gave it to him.

Wonho grunted into your mouth upon feeling your hips slightly move against his already hard, clothed member. He split away from your lips, and as soon as he did you leaned down to lick strips on his Adam's apple. His rough hands untucked your uniform shirt, pulling the clothing all the way up over your breasts.

At the sight of your lacey white bra, Wonho licked his lips. "Quite a set you've got there." You leaned back and muttered out a half-hearted thanks. What else were you supposed to say?

He chuckled, moving your arms from around his neck, placing them back to their previous position above your head. The vulnerability you felt as his eyes scanned your body hungrily only turned you on more.

Wonho reached behind you and skillfully unhooked your bra, letting it drop to the floor beside the two of you. With one hand massaging your left breast, Wonho leaned in and caught your right nipple in his mouth. 

As he messily sucked and licked at your nipple, wanton moans left your mouth as you enjoyed it all. The sensation of his rough, warm hands on your smooth, milky skin was amazing. 

He didn't even bother to pleasure the left nipple before he was sliding his hands all over your body, making his way down to your heat. The way the black jeans you wore for work hugged your legs nicely lead him to imagine all of the things that went on under the clothing. You were practically pulsing in anticipation.

Your knees wobbled when you felt his breath fan against your clothed pussy. While sucking angry red marks into your lower stomach, Wonho hooked his finger into your jeans and slowly pulled them down. Tugging them off of your legs, along with your underwear, he spoke once again.

"Already dripping for me. How naughty." He shook his head, smirking in satisfaction. You let out a breath, rubbing your thighs together.

"Ah-ah, no pleasuring yourself." He grabbed you behind your thighs, spreading them apart enough for him to fit his face in between your legs. You whimpered; the teasing touches were really driving you crazy and you might as well have come to the sound of his voice.

He licked around your clit, the feeling of finally having his tongue on you causing your breath to hitch in your throat. Your mind when completely fuzzy at the feeling of his tongue slowly going up and down your folds, gathering up your slick.

"I want to hear you beg, darling. Can you do that for me?" It wasn't a question. His gentle words totally betrayed his actions.

"Please..." You let out shakily. "Your tongue... just please, please, I need - " He had you gasping out in surprise only for it to turn into a loud moan halfway through when he bit at your thigh. The pain wasn't actually painful; it left a burning pleasure behind.

"I want to hear you say my name. C'mon," he encouraged, licking at the spot on your inner thigh that he bit. You gulped, opening your mouth to beg once again.

"Wonho," you moaned out, "I need your tongue inside me, against my clit, please, please let me come on your tongue." He didn't hesitate to do as he was told.

His tongue was wet and warm inside your pussy as he thrust it in and out skillfully. Switching his tongue out for one of his long fingers, his tongue pressed into your clit with no mercy. Like that, you felt your orgasm tear through your body in a matter of seconds, screaming his name out into the empty prison as the overwhelming feeling began to spread throughout your nerves.

Wonho didn't stop slurping up your come until there's was nothing left. You were forced to taste yourself when he lifted himself back up and practically stuck his tongue down your throat. You could tell the kiss was needy, and it wouldn't be long before he found means of getting himself off.

True enough, he pulled your shirt off and then started unzipping his own orange jumpsuit. Underneath the jumpsuit he wore a black t-shirt that fit him nicely, hugging him in all of the right places. Accompanying the shirt was only his underpants, and the sight of his thick cock straining against the fabric was enough for you to beg again. 

Soon you were both equally naked and you could hear how smug he was when he spoke. "Like what you see?" 

A deep scarlet settled on your cheeks and you diverted your eyes from his thick member, dripping with precome. It was quite a sight. 

Wonho's rough hands gripped your ass as he gave them a nice squeeze before gripping your hips. Lifting you up, you quickly got the message and wrapped your legs around his waist. He growled at the feeling of your pussy lightly grinding against him.

He moved you guys over to the single bed in the cell. Laying you down on the lumpy and cheap mattress, he begins to rub his tip around your entrance, earning a strangled moan from the both of you. He must have had hella control not to just fuck you as soon as he put you down, finally feeling each other's heat against one another.

He leans his face down to your's and smirks. "You're gonna have a tough time patrolling the gates tomorrow, darling." 

After sending a shiver down your spine with his low, sexy voice, Wonho slams his length into you all at once. His deep groans mix with your yell, though you can't tell whether you moaned or screamed. The pain blended into the pleasure each time you felt his thick member brush against your walls.

Finally being able to push the pain aside, you tried to focus on not cumming so early because he fucked you so good you thought you would barely last. Wonho was hard and fast, and despite not having the longest he was definitely thick.

The thing that drove you crazy was that he kept slowing down before going ever faster. You could almost see the dirty smile on his face each time you screamed at him to go faster - if you weren't closing your eyes.

Wonho pulled out completely this time. You began to whine when he took too long to enter you again.

You felt his fingers push your hair out of your eyes, where they were matted against your sweaty forehead. You looked at him through hooded eyes.

"Please," you croaked, thinking that he probably wanted you to beg. He smirked.

"I love seeing you like this," running a hand up your side, he began to pump a single inch into you - it was hardly enough. "Writhing underneath me, all sweaty and vulnerable, tell me," you felt his hand palming against your clit and you started to clam up, "tell me, darling, what do you want?"

He was really evil, you thought. But none the less, you still wanted him to make you feel good.

"Wonho," you panted, "I want to cum, please - "

You let out the loudest moan you could muster as you felt him enter you fully, all in one swing, hitting your g-spot straight on. Your walls clenched around his still moving member, your second orgasm ripping through your body. You felt his member twitch inside of you, and the throaty groan he let out told you he came as well.

You milked him clean as the both of you rid out your orgasms, though eventually, he did pull out, lazily placing his dick on your stomach. You finally calmed down, your panting coming down to a minimum.

Wonho crashed onto the bed beside you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your bodies closer.

"Oh, no, no, no," you muttered, "we are not having a second round."

He chuckled against the edge of your ear, and even though you would scold yourself for fucking an inmate later, you enjoyed the feeling of his warmth radiating on your body. 

"Don't worry. I'm not that bad." You eyed him weirdly. Not even thirty minutes ago he was harsh and menacing, but now he just seemed like - like a normal person. But he wasn't, you tried to remind yourself, he's a criminal.

"What did you do to get in here again...?" You asked hesitantly.

"Gang activity," he smirked, "One of our fights got a little too heated. Police found a little bit of illegal substances after investigating if you know what I mean."

Your eyes widened. "What was your position? You guys have those weird ranks right, like - informant, negotiator - "

He nodded, cutting off your sentence, "I was the bully. The fighter. Anyone who wasn't at that fight that night was free to go - it was just us unlucky guys. Always taking the punishments."

"I don't imagine you'd want to go back to that life after getting out."

"Nah - In just two more short years I'll be far away from this place. They were annoying anyways." A small smile played on his face. This Wonho was definitely a lot different from the one you just had sex with - you couldn't even begin to imagine how much of a couple you two actually looked like right now. You decided not to dwell the comforting embrace he held you in.

"They're waiting for me in the new building. I'm gonna have to take you in the police car and get mine in the morning," you sighed in frustration. He rolled his eyes and finally got up, not before unlocking your hands. 

The both of you gathered your clothing, and, with a slight limp, you dragged him to the back of the car and drove off to the new building. You couldn't wait to see what this relationship would turn into. With fear, excitement, and adoration settling in your heart, you drove off to the sound of your crackling radio and the soft hum coming from behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> so i transferred this from my asianfanfics acc (chenlovesyou) bc i got 1000 views! yay!


End file.
